shadowrun_azaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Corps
This page is a general compendium of the largest corporations currently active in Azania. Many runners, no doubt, have been involved with these corps at some point, and quite a few were, no doubt, disappointed. Runner Rating was added because people kept asking me for an easy way to rate corporations on whether they're good for runners or bad. Now you have it, stop complaining. -KrugerBait Strongest presence DeBeers Omnitech (AA) - largest Azanian company, currently headed by CEO Jan Vermeer and headquartered in Cape Town. (Runner Rating: 4/5. Reliable.) Wyk-Krueger Security' '(AA) - largest security provider in Africa, headquartered in Cape Town and headed by CEO and Founder Adam Wyk. (Runner Rating: 2/5. Dangerous.) Union Transport Holdings' ('A) - largest transport company in Azania and Egypt, provides services for armoured vehicle delivery as well. Headquartered in Pretoria-Witwatersrand-Vaal, headed by CEO Tristan King. (Runner Rating: 3/5. Watch your back.) Wesizwe-Tongaat Mining (National) - largest independent mining concern in Azania, holding seven diamond mines in the North, originally founded in the Zulu Nation. Headquartered in New Hlobane and headed by CEO Siphokazi Zuma. (Runner Rating: 5/5, so long as you're Zulu or a friend. 2/5, otherwise. Dangerous.) Old Mutual Banking Group (AA) - largest banking group in Azania, with interests in North and West Africa as well. Headquartered in Cape Town, current CEO - Emma van den Berg. (Runner Rating: Not Rated. ) Liberty Media Group (A) - largest media group in Azania, currently with majority hold over Azanian trideo distribution, broadcast programs and news. Currently resisting acquisition from Horizon. Headquartered in Cape Town and headed by CEO Andile Ganu (Runner Rating: 3/5. Watch your back - some of them can be a problem.) Azania Future National Food and Agriculture'' (National) - largest agriculture and agritech company in Azania, currently headquartered in Cape Town and headed by CEO Anna de Witt. (Runner Rating: Not Rated) ''AZ Biotech Multi-Industries' ('National) - largest biotech, bioware and genetech research corporation in Azania, currently headquartered in Cape Town and headed by CEO James Wilkes. (Runner Rating: Not Rated) Strong presence Ares Macrotechnology' ('AAA) - largest manufacturer of defense and aerospace technology in the world, sections headquarters located in Pretoria-Witwatersrand-Vaal and headed by current local section chief Dana Williams. (Runner Rating: 5/5. Fair and honest.) Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries' ('AAA) - largest megacorporation in the world, run by the dragon Lofwyr. Current section headquarters located in Cape Town and headed by David Althaus. (Runner Rating: 3/5. So long as you do exactly what they want, you're good. Failure NOT TOLERATED.) Wuxing (AAA) - one of the largest megacorporations in the world, chiefly dealing with finances, consumer goods and services, shipping, and magical research. Employs many chinese labourers in Cape Town, PWV and Bloemfontein. Current local headquarters in Cape Town, headed by section chief Yuan Sung. (Runner Rating: 4/5. Solid.) NeoNet (AAA) - Matrix infrastructure, software and electronics. Headquartered in Cape Town, headed by section chief Brad R. Singleton. (Runner Rating: 4/5. Solid.) AfricaHealth'' (AA) - DocWagon competitor in Africa. Headquartered in PWV and headed by section chief Hakeem I. Baz. (Runner Rating: Not Rated) ''Apep Consortium (AA) - African archeological acquistions and magical research company, currently competing with the Atlantean foundation. No local headquarters. (Runner Rating: 3/5. Watch your back.) Azania Red Cross Specialists' ('National) - recently established competitor to AfricaHealth and DocWagon. Headquartered in PWV and headed by CEO Buzwe Mkomo. (Runner Rating: 2/5. Good for health, bad for business.) Weak presence Horizon (AAA) - largest advertising, marketing, and entertainment conglomerate in the world. Section headquarters located in Cape Town, headed by CEO Federico Talamantez. (Runner Rating: 3/5. Shifty types, do a lot of American double-talk. Be careful what you get into.) Renraku''' '''Computer Systems' ' (AAA) - primarily deals in computer technology, especially memory storage and databases, No local headquarters, but seeking to establish one in Cape Town. (Runner Rating: 1/5. Never trust them.) DocWagon'' ' (AA) - pioneer in the medical services industry, offers unique medical insurances including armed ambulance services and tracking/monitoring bracelets. Currently has headquarters in Cape Town and is headed by local section chief Daniel van Rynewald. (Runner Rating: Not Rated.) '''MET2000 (AA) - largest mercenary service in the world, has no headquarters in Azania at this time, but has elements stationed near Angolan border and around corporate interests in Oranje-Vrystaat and the Trans-Swazi federation. (Runner Rating: 0/5. Our competitors.) Atlantean Foundation (AA) - archeology and magical goods acquisition, currently has headquarters in Cape Town, headed by section chief Joan Pieters. (Runner Rating: 5/5. Fair and Honest.) Weakest presence Evo (AAA) - largest biotechnology corporation in the world, currently attempting to find a way into Azania, but having problems out-competing local corporations. (Runner Rating: 4/5. Really good. Friendly to metas.) Shiawase (AAA) - has small holdings in weapons manufacturing and energy production. Currently has no headquarters in Azania. (Runner Rating: 3/5. Watch your back.) Mitsuhama (AAA) - has small holdings in computer and software production in Azania. Currently has no headquarters in Azania. (Runner Rating: 1/5. Never trust.) Aztechnology (AAA) - has small agricultural holdings and provides many consumer goods. Currently has local headquarters in Cape Town, headed by section chief Miguel Cervantes. (Runner Rating: 2/5. Dangerous.)